looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Rules
Christmas Rules is the song that occurred during the end of A Christmas Carol. Lyrics Bugs: Christmas time is here There's a tingle in the air Daffy: I sat on a park bench ''And froze my derriere Lola: We're all hanging stockings, drinking cocoa ''OMG It's snowing! Foghorn: Santa's bringin' tons of loot ''And we got Christmas spirit blowin' Bugs: It's the time of year We try to drop our negativity Daffy: I just dropped a glitter bomb To make the town more Christmasy Porky: Christmas time can be so hectic Shopping malls can b-b-be so rough Speedy: But it's the best of all the holidays Because we get new stuff! Lola: I got sick on Halloween Tina: New Year's was an awful scene Bugs: And Thanksgiving was a snore Mac & Tosh: Christmas, Christmas, we want more Tweety: Yuletide by the fireplace Daffy: I am gonna stuff my face Gossamer: Punch the clock and close the school '' That's the reason Christmas-'' '''Everyone:' RULES! Bugs: All the buildings look like igloos Daffy: White, majestic winter castles Tosh: We can wear our Christmas sweaters Mac: And our cool-offs with gold tassels! Gossamer: This is why Christmas is great! Sam: This ain't time to play or hate Porky: All you gotta have is faith Daffy: What a lovely Christmas wraith Bugs: You mean "wreath"? Daffy: No, I mean "wraith". (A wraith dressed as Santa flies over the city on a dragon) Porky: AH-HA-HA! Elmer:: My howiday depwession has been wifted by this wovewy sight Tosh:: How can one be sad with 50,000 watts of Christmas light? Lola: There's so many holidays What the heck is Harbor Day? Tina: I just know I work that day Gimme Christmas any day Pepe: Yuletide by the fireplace Daffy & Porky: (mouths full) I am gonna stuff my face Gossamer: Punch the clock and close the schools Kids: That's the reason Christmas-'' '''Everyone:' RULES! Lola: I love all the shiny balls Lezah: Children bouncing off the walls Sam: Blinkin' lights we got on sale Foghorn: Silver tinsel by the bail Bugs: Semi-frozen river skating Elmer: Candy cane self-medicating Daffy: Taking back gifts that we hate Porky: Fifteen pounds of winter weight Lola: Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats Sam: Ten pound Russian winter hats Mac: Fruitcakes that are gluten free Tosh: Eggnog by the gallon WEEEEEE! Daffy: Brand new cars with giant bows Marvin: Holiday themed laser shows Henery: Roasted chicken, Christmas trees Speedy: Cheddar cheese nativities. Everybody: CHRISTMAS KARAOKE BUS. '' ''HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO US!!! Trivia *This is the first ever Merrie Melody to be sung by a lot of characters, mostly all the main and minor characters. This is also the first time the Merrie Melody debuts various Characters, such as Giovanni, Gossamer, Cecil, Etc. *This song marks the second appearance of Cecil Turtle and Giovanni Jones. *Pussyfoot makes a cameo in the song, but in an unusual way. Instead of appearing in person, she is actually seen on Lola Bunny's quilt. *Gossamer's lyric about punching the clock could reference his scene in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas when he punched out the clock when ending his shift at Daffy's department store. *Penelope Pussycat is shown with Pepe Le Pew, but oddly enjoying it snd letting him kiss her. *Lola is shown wearing her winter coat & American dress she also wore in Presidents' Day. *It is strange that Bugs disliked Thanksgiving, since it was revealed in Best Friends that it was his favorite holiday. **This could mean, however, that this particular Thanksgiving was boring. *This is the first time Tina is seen singing. *When this was shown as a bumper during commercials on Cartoon Network, the scene where Elmer regains his Christmas spirit followed by the gophers looking at the city's Christmas lights was not shown. **This may have been to save time or because Elmer was in his underwear. Gallery Bugs Christmas Rules.png|''Christmas time is here, there's a tingle in the air.'' Daffy & Bugs - Christmas Rules.png|''I sat on a park bench, and froze my derriere.'' Christmas at Lola's House.png|''We're all hanging stockings, drinking cocoa...'' Lola Snow.png|''...OMG It's snowing!'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h32m34s153.png|''Santa's bringin' tons of loot and we got Christmas spirit blowin''' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h32m56s140.png|''It's the time of year. We try to drop our negativity'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m02s197.png|''I just dropped a glitter bomb to make the town more Christmasy'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m09s22.png|''Christmas time can be so hectic.'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m13s63.png|''Shopping malls can b-b-be...'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m19s96.png|''...so rough'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m25s180.png|''But it's the best of all the holidays because we get new stuff!'' Lola Kitty.png|''I got sick on Halloween.'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h33m40s67.png|''New Year's was an awful scene'' Bugs at Lola's Thanksgiving.png|''And Thanksgiving was a snore.'' Mac & Tosh - Christmas.png|''Christmas, Christmas, we want more!'' Granny, Sylvester & Tweety - Christmas.png|''Yuletide by the fireplace.'' Daffy & Porky - cookies.png|''I am gonna stuff my face. '' Gossamer at Christmas.png|''Punch the clock and close the school. '' TLTS Christmas.png|''That's the reason Christmas RULES!'' File:Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h34m27s27.png|''All the buildings..'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h34m36s123.png|''...look like igloos'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h34m58s78.png|''White, majestic winter castles'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h35m14s202.png|''We can wear our Christmas sweaters'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h35m19s27.png|''And our cool-offs with gold tassels!'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h35m45s44.png|''This is why Christmas is great!'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h35m51s105.png|''This ain't time to play or hate'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h35m56s153.png|''All you gotta have is faith'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h36m48s151.png|''What a lovely Christmas wraith'' Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h37m09s111.png|You mean "wreath"? Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h38m42s255.png|No, I mean "wraith". Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h39m37s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h39m41s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h39m48s163.png Depressed_Elmer.png|''My howiday depwession has been wifted'' Elmer_Happy.png|''By this wovewy sight'' Mac_&_Tosh_in_the_snow.png|''How can one be so sad with 50,000 watts of Christmas light?'' Lola - St Patricks Day.png|''There's...'' Lola - Presidents' Day.jpg|''So many...'' Lola - Thanksgiving Day.png|''Holidays...'' Lola - Harbour Day.png|''What the heck is Harbor Day?'' Tina & Giovanni.png|''I just know I work that day. Gimme Christmas any day!'' Penelope & Pepe.png|''Yuletide by the fireplace.'' Daffy & Porky - cookies 2.png|''I am gonna stuff my face.'' Gossamer & Kids.png|''Punch the clock and close the schools.'' Gossamer & Kids2.png|''That's the reason Christmas RULES!'' Lola with Christmas bauble.png|''I love all the shiny balls.'' Lezah & Gossamer.png|''Children bouncing off the walls.'' Yosemite Sam - Christmas.png|''Blinkin' lights we got on sale.'' Foghorn with silver tinsel.png|''Silver tinsel by the bail.'' Lola & Bugs Skating.png|''Semi-frozen river skating.'' Elmer with Candy Canes.png|''Candy cane self-medicating.'' Daffy returing gift.png|''Taking back gifts that we hate.'' Porky's Weight Gain.png|''Fifteen pounds of winter weight.'' Christmas_with_Lola_&_Bugs.png|''Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats.'' Yosemite Sam wearing Russian Hat.png|''Ten pound Russian winter hats'' Mac With Fruitcake.png|''Fruitcakes that are gluten free'' Mac & Tosh - Eggnog.png|''Eggnog by the gallon WEEEEEE!'' Tina Truck.png|''Brand new cars with giant bows.'' Marvin's Christmas.png|''Holiday themed laser shows'' Foghorn & Henery - Christmas.png|''Roasted chicken, Christmas trees.'' Speedy with cheddar nativity.png|''Cheddar cheese nativities.'' TLTS gang.png|''Christmas karaoke bus...'' vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h43m12s159.png|''HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO US!!!'' Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season Two Merrie Melodies